


I Can Do It

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [22]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Domination, M/M, Omega Newt, Smut, newt in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>self explanatory in tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Do It

Newt woke up to a small kiss being placed on the top of his head. He feels the blankets shuffle around and then feels the bed lifting showing that the other had gotten off. He keeps pretending to be asleep, but takes the chance of opening his eyes to see what his boyfriend was doing. He sees Thomas there leaning against the wall putting his shoes on. Newt barely held in a laugh when he notices just how clumsy Thomas was trying not to fall. He digs his face back into the pillow and spreads his body out taking advantage of the fact that Thomas was out of the bed.

He remembers the first time Thomas slept in his bed. He had spent two days trying to convince the brunet to stay in his hut. He hadn’t felt comfortable, and Newt didn’t blame him. Newt did have the only hut in the whole glade since there hadn’t been enough wood to make another one. Newt had thought the hut was going to be Alby’s, since he had been the first in the glade so he must be the oldest, but everyone insisted that he had it. They asserted that he was the real leader and he took care of everything, so he deserved the hut. The blonde almost yelled at all of them for adding that he was the ‘momma’ of the glade; they were all surprisingly serious though, so Newt was a little taken back by the nickname. Alby butted in too for more effect, and Newt finally took it.

Thomas had gotten a lot of shit when the gladers found out that Newt had asked for him to stay with him. They were pretty possessive and greedy with Newt, and they didn’t appreciate the fact that Thomas took all of the momma of the glade’s-as they put it-attention.

When Newt saw that Thomas was covered in mud from one of the gladers-Thomas refuses to say who-pushing him into it after his shower, he had been furious. He purposely told Thomas to take off his pants and then whisked him away to the makeshift bathtub they kept in the showering area. Nobody was thrilled to see that. That was when Thomas took the offer to move into his hut.

The blowjob definitely wasn’t part of the proposal, no way.

Newt hears a few gladers moving around outside and he finally decides to get up. They could be doing anything out there, and he needed to make sure they weren’t doing anything destructive.

He groans at the thought.

'Maybe I am the glade's bloody mummy.'

He goes to move from the comfortable spot unwillingly, but immediately regrets it when he feels himself rock hard and his skin burning hot.

'No no no no. It's not supposed to happen until next week.'

He whimpers as he moves out of the sheets. He looks down at the tent in his pants and he groans when he feels the familiar wetness from the back of them.

He yelps when he goes to stand up and his legs don’t support him. They felt like jelly and he was now on all fours on the ground. A rush of heat overwhelms his body from his stomach to his mind, and the need to be fucked developed all around him. He smells alphas around the hut and he cries at their proximity to him. His face was flushed and his arms were growing too weak to hold him up. His hole throbbed at the smell of the alphas.

Thomas.

His insides twist at the thought of his alpha fucking him deep and mercilessly. He wants to be bitten again and again; he wants to feel the pain and pleasure mixing together like a whirlpool in a rapid speed. His body collapses on the ground and he doesn’t even know when he put his hand in his pants, but he moans when he finally gives himself some bloody relief.

He moans his alpha’s name as the smell of alpha gets more intense, showing that they were getting closer. He moans Thomas’s name louder and louder wanting to ward them off and just get his Thomas out of that bloody maze and fuck and knot him. He yells his name in his mind knowing that Thomas would feel him needing him and get his shuck face over here.

He trembles and shakes when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t want anybody touching him but Thomas, and he knew he would give in to the touch any minute now if he doesn’t get here. He wasn’t going to let himself fall into the moment. He pushes the hand off of him, but another hand stubbornly comes back to touch his back. He arches into the hot touch involuntarily. 

Alpha alpha alpha..

"Hey get off him! He’s not yours, slinthead."

"Get out the both of you. All of us in here is only making him worse."

Newt was relieved to hear Alby intervene. His ears get clouded and he doesn’t hear any clear words anymore. He opens his heated eyes just in time to find Alby’s eyes glowing gold and his fangs were out, and he was growling at the other two around him.

Newt’s body tenses at the growl and he instinctively becomes frightened and bares his neck submissively. The little amount of his true self yelled at him for being so bloody submissive. He was not a normal omega. He was the one in charge and was the most important and authoritative figure in the whole glade. He hated the way his heats made him so compliant. Embarrassment grew like a rampage.

He suddenly hears cheers laced with a few growls outside the hut. His inner wolf coos and whines when he finally smells his alpha.

He senses him as he grows closer. Newt claws at the floorboards and he hears Alby bring the other two alphas out of the hut. He hears a few more growls, and then suddenly it goes quiet except for the piercing scream of his thoughts pounding in his mind. He can no longer take the fabric suffocating his burning body and takes them off. 

He howls when his body is being touched by the right hands. He opens his eyes to find Thomas there taking his shirt off and unzipping his pants. Newt surges up to smash their lips together hurriedly running his hands through Thomas’s hair. He groans when Thomas picks him up to put him on the bed. He drags Thomas on top of him wrapping his legs around his waist in the process. His neck is sucked, bitten, and licked as he pulls Thomas’s pants and briefs down his legs; he moans at the sight. 

He feels a finger prod at his hole and he humphs at the feeling because no he doesn’t need help there he’s already so bloody wet. He shocks Thomas when he yanks the finger away and then pushes the younger male to the side and hurries on top of him. He was guiding Thomas’s cock into him when a growl erupts in the air and he’s suddenly on his back yet again, but he sees anger in Thomas’s face when he looks up. Not true anger though. He just looked overpowering and dominant. The feeling of being dominated irked him because no Thomas is a submissive alpha; he does whatever he tells him to. That’s how it’s been. Everyone does what he tells them to.

"You look so hot like this Newt. You are practically begging for it," Thomas hisses under his breath as he kisses along Newt’s jaw making the blonde whimper and bare his neck. Thomas grins like a cat. 

"You think you want to order me around and just take what you want, but no you are wrong. It’d be so much better if you just submit and let me do it all. It’d feel so much better and I’ll give you what you crave,” Thomas drawls as he guides himself in just enough to make Newt feel it. He caresses the blonde’s thighs bringing them around himself. He skims his tongue across Newt’s neck and he smiles when he sees the bite mark on the side of his omega’s neck. He tsks when he feels Newt grind his body down, and he goes up and captures his lips right when he thrusts in. 

Newt moans with a high pitch and takes gasps between thrusts when Thomas keeps going. He wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t used to not knowing what Thomas was going to and when he was going to do it. He did find himself slowly enjoying it though, loving how spontaneous the thrusts were and how many bites he was getting on his chest and neck. Thomas’s cock hit so many nerves leaving him sweating like mad. It went deeper and faster into him, and he has no idea what to do with his body. His body squirms as nerves are hit and lit on fire sparking him with pleasure. His wrists are now being held on both sides of him and okay yes he absolutely loves being dominated. He can so do this. He loves every bloody second of it. 

He loves the way Thomas holds him down. He loves the way he uses such force on him and manhandles him. He loves the way Thomas places kisses that range from rough to gentle; Thomas sometimes lets him have his tongue in kisses to his lips. He loves how much pleasure is running through his body just from one little touch from Thomas.

He’s so caught up in the moment that he doesn’t even realize his mind fading out, his whole body tingling, and his sudden sleepiness doesn’t even alarm him. The last thing that he remembers happening is when he comes with a jolt before going under. 

~*~

Newt wakes up excessively hot and hard. He grunts in frustration and then suddenly Thomas is on top of him with a worried, shock look on his face. 

"Newt! You’re up! Are you okay? You just passed out! Are you okay?" Thomas swarms him with questions every one getting asked louder and louder. Newt widens his eyes and shushes the distraught alpha trying to calm him down.

"Tommy I’m fine! What are you blabbering on about? What happened?" Thomas gasps.

"You shucking passed out Newt! You-um came and you just passed out!" he exclaims like it was the worst thing in the world. Newt can’t help from bursting out in laughter. 

Thomas furrows his eyebrows. 

"Why on earth are you laughing? It was scary!"   
"Tommy, I would think your ego would’ve ascended not trample down. You and your need to dominate made me feel so bloody good that I actually passed out,” Newt emphasizes with a smirk on his face. He winces when a shot of heat runs up his body showing that he really needed Thomas to calm down and fuck him again. 

Thomas had a stunned look on his face when Newt decides to just push him over and get on top of him. 

"Now I’m going to need you to fuck me again," he ends with a moan when a shiver of need goes through him and he involuntarily grinds down on Thomas, who grunts at the action. Newt leans down to Thomas’s ear and blows a little bit of hot air on his earlobe making Thomas tense. 

"I’m also going to need you to go all dominant alpha on me again," he purrs, and only a second goes by before he’s on his back again shaking and trembling in pleasure.


End file.
